Keep It Silent
by RandomtasticCandyKiss
Summary: Anika's background history placed into a story. Enjoy!
1. The Incident

**Keep It Silent**

Chapter 1

_I never knew what true love was. I never knew who my real parents were. I never understood why my parents died. All I knew was that I was one unlucky 5-year-old child. The night Tsunade-baa-sama told me of my parents' death, I couldn't sleep for a year. Months passed me by, smiles of other children filling the world, laughter, and happiness. I was just like Naruto. Left alone. How were my parent's killed? A group of rogue Sand ninjas jumped them and beat every inch of their lives out of them, crushing their bones and causing fatal heart damage. The only way I could rid of the pain from my loss was by taking the pain away with new pain. I cut my wrists and arms. I always have. Ever since I was 5... Is that enough for you to know? Well, if not, here is my story..._

"Anika...?" Tsunade called into the black room in which the silver haired child slept in. The girl stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Tsunade-baa-sama...?" Anika asked cutely, her red eyes gleaming from the full moon which filtered it's light into the room. From Tsunade's face, Anika could tell she beared bad news. Perhaps horrifying?

"You're parents..." Tsunade started in a shaky voice. _My parents what? Are being held hostage? Are staying on the mission for a bit longer? What, Tsunade? _Anika asked herself. "What about them...?"

"You're parents... won't be able to come home..." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean...?" Anika asked in a small voice.

"T-they... were involved in an accident between five rogue ninjas... They died during the attack..." The woman replied, sitting next to the child and hugging her close. Anika broke into tears, hiding her face from visibility. "Why did they attack Mommy and Daddy!?"

_That night was the most horrifying night of my life. I couldn't sleep __**at all**__ for the rest of remaining weeks of that month. Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade were awfully kind to me. Kakashi was like my second father. I was never truely happy. All smiles were fake, all laughs were false, and any traces of happiness were forged. I only opened up to Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, and of course, Kakashi. They were my only true friends in life. The only trust worthy people that I knew I could turn to. Not a day went by that I didn't think of my parents..._

**(( I think that's good for now... :) I'll update later! ))**


	2. The Choker

**Keep It Silent**

Chapter 2

_5 summers passed and I turned 10. Alone on each birthday. No one really cared either. Kakashi was out on a mission on my 10th birthday, Hinata was sick, and Naruto was busy training. __**No one**__. So my birthday was spent with stinging wrists and blood seeping into my clothes. I was such an idiot... How could I be so stupid? I was so blind. I should have known they'd be too busy. Were they really my only friends? Some friends if you ask me... But I guess that's what happens in life. You're born, you're loved for a few years of your life, left along the next few years, grow up, get married, have children, and die. Why couldn't I just die right then and there? I'm so stupid!_

"Anika-chan!!" Anika could hear Naruto shout after her. Well atleast he was paying attention to _her_ instead of **Sakura**. Anika turned and stopped, waiting for the blonde-haired child to catch up. A goofy 10-year-old grin was plastered on Naruto's face.

"What?" The kunoichi asked of him, tapping her foot on the concrete below. Naruto dug around in his pouch and pulled out a leather choker. The leather was a faded brown, and a tarnished leaf village symbol rested in the middle of the material. "This fell off of your neck when Sasuke punched you in the stomach during training. Are you feeling okay now? It looked like you were in pain..." Naruto said with a smile. _Atleast __**someone**__ cares..._ Anika thought, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

Anika grabbed the choker gently from his hands and clipped it on her neck again. "Thanks, Naruto. I'm fine now... But it did hurt for the remainder of the training session, though..."

Naruto nodded in reply. "Do you wanna stop for ramen? It's on me." Anika thought for a moment.

"I'd like that, Naruto." Anika said. _I'll humor the kid... After all, he just returned my brother's necklace to me..._

_The choker was a gift from my brother, Shaine. I don't exactly know what happened to him. I was led to thinking he was killed by someone I knew all too well. Me. Last I knew he was dead in my arms, and blood covered my arms and hands. Shaine had given the necklace to me on my 4th birthday. It was my father's choker once before. Or, who I __**thought**__ was my father. I never really knew. I didn't resemble him at all... And neither did Shaine. Shaine and I both had silver hair, but I had just recently dyed mine black. I was a broken child. I mean, come on, I was led to thinking I had killed my own brother! _

Just as Anika had started walking home from Ichiraku's, another headache was forming. She got headaches everyday since her 4th birthday. Why? She never knew...

**(( :) I like this chapter. It explains a lot about her past if you ask me. O.O Umm... Enjoy! Chapter 3 is on it's way soon! ))**


	3. The Brother

**Keep It Silent**

Chapter 3

_Five more years passed. Same old things happened. I was left alone. Forgotten. Rejected. I had found out that Sasuke made a really good friend. He became my best friend, to be precise. Naruto actually got along really well, even if Sasuke was hanging around so much. I sensed trouble would near. It always did... Fate screws us all over every single time... I'm sure I have told you of my story about Sabaku no Gaara... My true love. Months went by, I had turned 15, and I was actually happy. I had stopped cutting all because of him. I had recently lost my virginity to him. It was embarassing, but he already promised his life to me. He asked my hand in marriage, for Hokage's sake! Well, I guess now all there is left to do is tell you the rest of my miserable life story..._

**(( Yes... Read ****Kiss of Death**** first (if you haven't) and then read ****Love In Sand, Beautiful Leaf****. (If you haven't.) Sorry. I suck. :( ))**

**---**

Months passed. The second time Anika and Gaara had, well, _intercourse_, Anika became pregnant. 9 months later, she had a beautiful baby boy named Ryuu. Anika and Gaara became happily married 4 months after Ryuu was born. Shikamaru had become suicidal due to family reasons. He became sick with pnuemonia and tried ot kill himself with it. It was winter when he went to the forest to freeze himself to death. Anika and Gaara had followed. That's when things went wrong, and something was discovered...

"No! Get out of my head!" Anika screeched suddenly, holding her head in pain as tears poured from her eyes.

"Anika...?!" Gaara questioned, looking at his wife in fear and worry.

'**Foolish, Anika. I knew you'd stoop low soon enough...**' A voice spoke in Anika's mind. "SHUT UP!!! SHAINE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"Shaine?! Anika!! He's dead!! Stop imagining things!!" Gaara urged, noticing her eyes were growing black and she was now on her knees gripping her head in pure pain. The scene ended as soon as it started. Anika was left shaking in fear on the ground like a puppy that had just been kicked.

**---**

"Someone else's chakra hurt her internally. She'll be fine, however." Tsunade said, smiling at Gaara. The Shukaku Jinchurikki sighed and looked at his half awake lover. Tsunade looked at Anika. "I checked the hospital records. There was no record about your brother's death. I'm sure he's alive still..." The woman said to her.

"What? No. I killed him when I was younger..." Anika said, disbelief in her eyes. Pakkun perked up his ears.

"Anika? Do you have something of Shaine's? I might be able to catch a scent of him somewhere..." The dog said with a grin.

Anika thought for a moment before unclipping the choker and holding it out to Pakkun's nose. The dog sniffed it for a moment before heading outside for a scent. After a few minutes, Pakkun, Gaara, and Anika were jumping to where Pakkun had picked up a scent. A large hole came to view and they stopped. A voice called from it.

"Help me!!! Someone help!!!"

"Shaine!?!" Anika called back.

"Who the hell are you?! Whatever, I don't care, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Anika grabbed a sturdy vine and dipped it into the hole. The boy grabbed it and was soon pulled up with the help of Gaara. The silver-haired, red-eyed boy looked at the two black-clothed teenagers.

"So who are you?" He asked.

"Kougae Anika. Well, Sabaku, now..." Anika said, hope in her eyes.

"Kougae...? Anika...?" The boy asked, looking at Anika.

"Shaine...?"

**---**

**(( Hehehe:) I'm getting tired and thirsty right now... I'll get chapter 4 up in a jiffy! Meaning probably tomorrow! lol ))**


	4. The Tragedy

**Keep It Silent**

Chapter 4

_So I found my brother... But, wait... didn't I kill him? Ha... So I __**thought**__. I'll let you in on what happened in this part of the story. Some things I didn't tell you were A; Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru, didn't die. He is now living with us. B; Shukaku left Gaara's vessel. He's one hyper-active demon. He tends to try to brag about being fluffy... You'll see. He's out little tanuki pet now. Haha. I guess I'll tell you the rest now, okay?_

**---**

"Shaine, how've you been?" Anika asked with a smile, relieved to know her brother wasn't dead. Shaine brushed his silver hair from his face.

"Good," He started before looking at Gaara, "wait... is this your boyfriend?"

"Umm... In a way? He's my husband..."

"OH MY GOD! YOU TOUCHED MY SISTER?! THE THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU RED-HAIRED FREAK!!!" Shaine screeched at an un-phased Gaara.

"And it gets better! We'll show you that once we get home though." Anika said with a chagrin.

**-AT THE HOUSE!-**

"We're home!!!" Anika shouted out. At her voice at an instance, Shukaku came running in, right on schedule. He looked at Anika and Gaara with a toothy demon grin, and then looked at Shaine.

"Stop staring! You wish you could be a fluffy and adorable as this!" The tanuki said. This made Shaine twitch. A talking tankui-demon. A little farfetched, isn't it? Well... we'll let you decide.

Anika came back downstairs after disappearing for a moment. She held baby Ryuu close in her arms and smiled down at him. "This is your nephew, Shaine." Anika said, pulling the blanket down from over his head to reveal red hair and reddish-green eyes. Shaine seemed to smile as he looked at his nephew.

"He's perfect, you two." He said.

**---**

**(( Agh! Brain over-load! Think! Think! Think! I can't remember what I was gonna type next. O.O! I'll just skip to what I just though of now. lol. ))**

**---**

_A few months passed. Things happened. We went to Sunagakure to visit Temari and Kanuro. They never knew Gaara was now married and that they had a nephew. It was a ... strange ... reunion for all of us. That night, Gaara and I locked ourselves in his room from his childhood. You can guess from there. In the morning, I got sick. I fgured I was pregnant again. _

_After the trip back home, Tsunade gave me a test. Yes, I was pregnant again. Sasuke still had been crushing over-time on me. Even if I was married. Three months into the pregnancy, I went to training. Only Kakashi, whom I had found out was my real father, knew about this secret of mine. _

"Anika vs. Sasuke." Kakashi said. Anika started heading to the training field. "Go easy on Anika, Sasuke." Kakashi advised.

"Why...?" Sasuke asked in questioning.

"She's carrying." Kakashi-sensei replied simply. Wonderful! Yeah! Let's let **Sasuke** know I'm pregnant! I tensed up as Sasuke got a glare in his eye as he charged for the spar. Everything happened so fast... I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. Blood dripped from my mouth as I fell to the ground in pain. Sasuke pulled the kunai he stabbed into me out from my stomach and loomed over me. Kakashi had surprisingly been paying attention and poofed over to me, picking me up, and glared at Sasuke before poofing to the hospital.

**-HOSPITAL-**

"Gaara," Tsunade started, looking at her chart, "Anika..."

Gaara looked up at Tsunade in worry. "Whay about her? She'll be fine, right?" Tsunade nodded.

"She'll be fine. But... the baby... she's lost it. It died during the spar match when Sasuke connected the kunai into her stomach..." Tsunade said, holding her chart close to her body. Gaara tensed up. "I'll leave you two alone..." With that, the woman left.

"DAMN IT, SASUKE!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Gaara shouted out in anger, slamming his fists onto the table. Anika stirred, and awoke to the yelling. "Gaara-kun...?" Gaara turned his eyes to his wife and hugged her close. "Are you okay...?"

"Yes... I'm fine. I heard shouting. What's going on?"

"Well..." Gaara started...

**---**

**(( :) Ending it here. Hehe. I'll get Chapter 5 up soon! Enjoy! ))**


	5. The Perfect Promise:  The Ending

**Keep It Silent**

Chapter 5

The Last Chapter...

_After Gaara had told me what had happened to the baby, I was astonished. I couldn't focus correctly. I was too shocked to speak. I wouldn't listen to anyone, I kept spacing out, and Gaara was getting terribly worried about me. I was depressed for the first few weeks. I'd just sit in the room Gaara and I had started setting up and sit at the bay window overlooking Konoha... I was really looking forward to having my second child. Damn that Sasuke..._

**-A Month After The Accident-**

Well... There Anika was. She was feeling better about the whole situation, but she still felt sick a lot of the time. Half the time Anika felt like she was being sucked into a giant black hole... Everything was dark in her own world. She had gone back to secretly cutting. Gaara was getting suspicious.

Anika felt as depressed as the first few weeks that were now in the past. She headed up to her old room and locked the door behind her, pulling out a kunai. She poised the blade above her wrist and carved the letters 'A N I K A' into her skin. Blood flowed lightly from the wound as she heard the door start to unlock.

Gaara was standing outside of the door, the sand picking at the lock. _A few more turns and..._

_**Click!**_

_There!_ Gaara opened the door to meet his wife's eyes. He looked at her wrist and gapped at her. "Anika...?" The girl looked at him and darted out of the room, jumping down the stairs and running out the front door in tears. She had been rather emotional over the past month and at the slightest tone in her name would make her run off crying. Gaara chased after her...

**-Hokage Mountains-**

Anika was on the edge of the mountain side, trying to catch her breath and stop herself from choking on sobs. Gaara hugged her from behind, his embrace warm and forgiving. "I know what you're going through, Anika..." Gaara whispered in her ear with a soft voice.

"No." She said suddenly, "You don't understand."

"What...?" Gaara questioned in slight surprise.

"You don't understand what it's like. I'm not the cheerful Anika you're used to. This is the real me. I crave this pain. I need it, Gaara..." Gaara shook his head at her words.

"Stop this. I know you're better than this. You're just upset. Just stop..." Gaara pleaded, looking at her with worried green eyes.

"No."

Gaara sighed at her stubborness and pulled out a kunai and started slashing at his arm. "Fine. If you won't stop, I'll slash until I bleed to death..."

"Gaara! Stop!" Anika cried out, trying to pull the blade away from him before throwing herself into his arms. He then dropped the kunai and held her close.

"Does it really take me threatening to kill myself ot make you stop?..."

**-Home-**

As Anika and Gaara entered the crowded hotel-like house, Shikamaru smirked at the two. "Have fun cutting?" He asked with a chagrin.

"Cutting...?" Anika asked in 'surprise'. A total lie in her part.

"Yes. I saw you two cutting at the top of Hokage Mountains." Shikamaru said. Well Anika and Gaara certainly couldn't have Shikamaru blurting out the truth! It was totally wrong ot tell the truth! Er... um... You get it. Of course the young married couple won this battle with a totally insane lie. But that's how it went in this insane house...

_Everything was perfect for the next few years. Everyone was happy. I had forgotten my sadness and was now twenty, Gaara being twenty-one. We never cut after that incident with my depression, and made eachother promise ot tell eachother __**anything**__ if something was wrong. Insanity happened, yes. Did it ever get old? Never. Maybe a little insanity in someone's life is good... Ha... Everything was perfect for all of us. But don't tell anyone to live like this... I mean it. Maybe it'll be best for you and your comrades to... __**Keep it silent**_

**(( I thought that was a good ending. :) Well, off to bed! I'll write another story as soon as I can get a good theme! Love you guys:D ))**


End file.
